With the development of the global optical communication network, the communication rate has been continuously improved, more and more original cables have been replaced by optical fibers, the requirements on high speed and miniaturized packaged short range optical modules have increased, and the increasing demand causes the optical communication assemblies with multiple functions, good flexibility and low cost to become the inevitable trend of development.
The COB (Chip On Board) solution of the modules used by the photoelectric communication is a newer technical solution. The solution directly couples the lens with the adapters and the PCB board pasted with IC chip and fixes them by adhesive. There is no mature coupling and assembly process in the industry, so people must develop a set of practical and efficient coupling platform in order to achieve the scale production of such modules.